The present disclosure generally relates to fuel delivery systems for engine-driven devices and apparatuses, and more particularly to a system and method for supporting an in-tank type of fuel pump.
Gasoline engines with fuel injection require liquid fuel to be delivered to the engine at a higher and steadier pressure than typical carbureted gasoline engines. Because of this, a different type of fuel pump is used with fuel injected engines. Fuel pumps for fuel injected engines are most often electrically driven, and they operate at a constant speed whenever the power is switched on. The pump is designed to supply more fuel than the engine can consume, and the continued over-pumping generates pressure in the fuel supply line. A relief valve holds the pressure at the desired limit, and relieves any excess pressure by allowing some fuel to run back to the tank. Some fuel tanks may be fabricated in two halves to allow the pump to be mounted first inside the tank before the tank pieces are assembled. Other tanks may be one-piece molded fabrications. In addition to the fuel fill opening, prior fuel tanks generally have a separate opening dedicated specifically for the fuel pump.
An improved system and method is desired for mounting a fuel pump of a liquid fuel delivery system inside the fuel tank.